


These oneshots shall make a fine addition to your collection...

by AlexaTheNewt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just to suffer?, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Non-Toxic Junkan, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Boys, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, non-binary komaeda nagito, why am i still here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaTheNewt/pseuds/AlexaTheNewt
Summary: It is a Danganronpa oneshot collection. What else do you expect? If you want something and I feel like making it I will. I'll add more ships and tags as we go.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	These oneshots shall make a fine addition to your collection...

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as either despair or non-despair. Hope you enjoy.

_Fear_

That was the emotion Komaeda processed with a start as they woke up from a nightmare. 

_Alone. Alonealonealonealone. No one to save you. No one to help. Who would? You truly are a pathetic excuse for an ultimate. You can't even sleep through the night without something waking you up, and now someone as useless as you wants to have someone else come help you? Pathetic. Why should they? Hah. You really are useless. Why should they help a useless talentless loser like you? You are nothing. You hurt people by just being around them. No one wants to hear your pathetic complaints. Especially not Hajime. He is asleep. He needs the rest. He doesn't have the time to deal with someone as pathetic as me..._

* * *

Hajime Hinata was tired.

He was dozing off when he was awakened by a sound from the corner of the bed. Curious as to what the sound was, he turned his head. He then saw the source of the noise. His beloved partner, Nagito, was crying. He moved closer to his lover. Nagito looked upset.

"Love? Are you ok?" Hajime asked with concern in his voice. 

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine love."

"I'm ok, there is no need to worry about someone as pathetic as me."

Hajime had never heard such bullshit before, but he kept that to himself. He instead opted to pull Komaeda closer to him, wrapping his arms around their waist and stroking their fluffy hair.

Komaeda melted into the touch and began sobbing harder, the loving arms holding him steady as he wept.

Hajime began whispering kind words into the luckster's ear.

"I love you"

"That's it, let it all out"

"I know, just relax"

"You mean the world to me"

"It's ok"

Seeing that Nagito was calming down, Hajime restated his previous question

"What's wrong love?"

"I...had a nightmare"

"Ah." Hajime knew how bad his lover's nightmares could be. 

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I just woke up and I was really scared and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up and I did and I am so sorry-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's ok. I am glad you woke me up so I could help you. Can you do something for me?"

"Hm?"

"Wake me up next time, ok?"

"Mkay"

Komaeda then fell asleep, feeling safe in his lover's arms; Hajime soon followed

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism are welcome, as are suggestions for what to write next. I know it's bad, just tell me exactly how it is bad.


End file.
